


Vegeta e la neve

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [25]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta scopre la neve.





	Vegeta e la neve

Bulma strinse la tazza di cioccolata calda con entrambe le mani, il fumo si alzava fino al suo viso, sentiva la ceramica bollente sotto le dita. L’azzurra abbassò lo sguardo e soffiò sul liquido, il proprio fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso pallido. Rabbrividì, avvertì dei passi alle sue spalle e sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza. Sentì il sapore amaro del cacao sulle labbra, seguito da un retrogusto dolce di zucchero. Avvertì qualcosa sulle proprie spalle e alzò il capo, voltandolo. Vegeta le legò le maniche del maglione che le aveva appoggiato sulle spalle sotto il mento. Le pulì il labbro superiore sporco di cioccolata con il pollice e se lo mise in bocca. Bulma ridacchiò. Vegeta alzò il capo, mentre fiocchi di neve iniziavano a cadere. Ne sfiorò uno con la mano, questo si sciolse e il moro sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Cos’è?” domandò. Alcuni fiocchi di neve gli finirono tra i capelli a fiamma e un colpo di vento gli fece ricadere davanti al viso i ciuffi di una frangetta dalle ciocche larghe tre dita. Bulma gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“E’ semplicemente della neve” rispose gentilmente.

< Alle volte sembra un bambino dolcissimo > pensò.

 


End file.
